Reverse Psychology
by Stegosaurus1412
Summary: After Chris and Aviva get into a heated argument, Martin enlists the help of an old enemy to get them back together..


"Chris? Chris!" Martin's voice echoed through the dark alley as he searched for his missing brother.

"_Go away_."came Chris' voice somewhere up ahead. The creature adventurer could have sworn that he heard a growl at the end of that sentence.

Quickening his pace, the older Kratt's search led him to an old dumpster away from the hustle and bustle of New York City. Loud thrashing and crashing could be heard from within the garbage container. Peering over the side, the sight that greeted his blue eyes was a green, humanoid Tasmanian devil munching away on a discarded turkey leg among other things.

Martin gasped. "Chris! Get that out of your mouth!"the older Kratt brother rebuked as he tried to pull the rotting poultry from his Tazzy bro. "You don't know where it's been!" The last part came out with a series of grunts as he and Chris engaged in a tug of war over the turkey leg, one fixing on devouring it whereas the other was watching out for his sibling's health. The green devil growled as he refused to let go. As the struggle escalated, Tazzy Chris tugged with with a little too much force, dragging Martin into the garbage heap with him. A loud _CRASH _filled the quiet alley.

Climbing out of the dumpster, the two brothers exchanged glances before both burst into laughter.

"C'mon dude, let's get you back to the Tortuga so Aviva can disinfect your stomach before that stuff digests–"

However, Martin froze mid sentence upon seeing his brother's expression immediately changed as his pointed ears were drooping, a deep frown on his features, sadness very clear in his brown eyes. The older Kratt immediately regretted his choice of words; he should have remembered that Chris and Aviva got into some big argument earlier that day and they hadn't spoken to each other since.

"So _that's _what all this is about?" The younger Kratt's silence only confirmed his suspicions.

After much persuasion and a bit of playful goading from Martin, Chris narrated from start to finish the series of events that led to his current predicament. The older Kratt brother simply listened patiently, refraining from his usual comments as this was not the time for any jokes. Apparently it involved his tree climbing sibling saving a cat stuck in a tree. The feline's owner, who turned out to be a major Wild Kratts fanatic, decided to thank him in her own way by planting her lips against his... right in front of a very shocked and very angry Aviva.

"It's all just a big misunderstanding."said Martin once Chris had finished. "Maybe you should try explaining to Aviva about–"

"I've _tried_."replied the younger creature adventurer sadly. "She won't even talk to me!"

"She's just a little steamed. She'll cool off eventually. Just give her some space."said Martin reassuringly. Not that it helped much. "In the meantime, how about a flight around Manhattan, with Peregrine Falcon Powers? Just you and me?"

"Thanks but no thanks, Martin. I'll pass. I'm not in the creature mood." Chris heaved a sigh. "I need to be alone for a while." No more was said as he glumly walked away. Needless to say, the terrified screams of passerby's could be heard not long after. As Martin watched him go, he couldn't help but feel sad for his brother; he always hated seeing Chris this upset, especially whenever his best efforts to cheer him up proved futile.

"There has to be some way of getting them back together."the Kratt in blue concluded to himself. "But what?" Talking to Jimmy was out of the question, as the Tortuga pilot was at a gaming convention this evening and also had plans to visit his favorite pizza cafe afterwards. And Koki was away visiting her relatives. That and if _she_ heard about any of this, she would have no hesitation about having Chris' hide.

_Koki can be even more dangerous than Zach sometimes, _he thought with a shudder. Then it hit him. He snapped his fingers in sudden realization. "_That's it!"_

_****** Twenty Minutes Later...******_

"_For the last time! The answer is no! _No way no how! Now beat it before I have my Zachbots throw you out!" Zach Varmitech was stomping down the stairs of his skyscraper, not bothering to glance back at the obnoxious creature adventurer tagging along at his heels. Wasn't it enough that those pesky Wild Rats bothered him in his technological exploits, that now they're invading the privacy of his own facility?

"Aww c'mon, Zach! Just let your conscience be your guide!"chimed the Kratt in blue with an infectious grin, hopping in circles around his enemy in Grasshopper form, albeit human-sized.

"Conscience? Never had one!"the evil inventor denied. "Never!" With that he walked in the opposite direction away from Martin, only to yelp in fright as the creature adventurer suddenly appeared before him in a bright flash, somehow blocking his path, almost as if he had materialized out of nowhere.

"What're you trying to do, Blue Boy? Give me a heart attack?!"snapped Zach.

"Aha! You _do _a heart!" Martin declared triumphantly. He then proceeded to scan the scowling Zach with his Creaturepod. "An itty bitty one, but it's there."

The robotics inventor was not amused. "Can you quit it already?"

"Look at him." Martin said, showing Zach towards the window, pointing to Chris who was seated under a tree somewhere in Central Park, head resting on his hands, a saddened look on his face. "Would it kill you to do something nice for a change?"

"Possibly. I don't do _nice_."

"Aww c'mon, Zach! It'll be fun!"

"I don't do _fun_ either!"

"We gotta get Chris and Aviva back together!"

"Look, I definitely don't do mushy stuff, it's not me!" grumbled Zach, crossing his arms in a defiant pout.

"I know, but it's going to be tricky."said the older Kratt in a singsong voice.

Hearing this caught the evil inventor's attention as he grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together. "Tricky is good. Tricky I can do."

_****** Later that Evening...******_

In the Tortuga HQ, Aviva was busying herself in the inventions garage, trying to keep her mind away from the events of that afternoon, especially Chris' betrayal. _How could he? _she thought bitterly.

Sighing in frustration and sadness, the young inventor eventually gave up and laid down her tools. All she could think about was Chris and the fun times they had shared together. But all the same, it made the pain all the worse.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any more work done, Aviva heaved a sigh as she left her inventions garage, marching slowly to her personal quarters. No sooner had she entered her room when she collapsed onto the bed like a falling tree. At last she let her tears fall, weeping bitterly.

"C'mon, Smartypants! Don't waste your tears on _Green Guy!_"

Upon hearing that familiar voice, the inventor's sadness quickly evaporated into anger and hostility as she was now up on her feet. "Zach! What do _you _want?!"

Without waiting for an answer, the Wild Kratts inventor pressed a button from her master controller, and from out of the ceiling, a large satellite dish materialized, pointing a red laser straight between her enemy's green eyes.

"Hey, don't take it out on me!" Zach quickly shouted, holding up his hands innocently. "That Wild Rat really had it coming to him. If you ask me, he shoulda left that cat stuck up in that tree!"

This caused Aviva's anger to melt into surprise, momentarily holding her fire. "Chris saved a cat out of a tree?"

"Yeah. Green Guy decided to be all noble and save that hairball. Must be a trait with you pesky Wild Rats."

Part of her was relieved to have some sort of explanation, but the stubborn part wasn't buying it. "Well then he shouldn't have kissed that girl!"she snapped. With that, she turned her back on the pale pest, crossing her arms.

"You are _so _right."replied Zach smugly before... breaking into song? "_Forget about that guy_

_Forget about the way you fell into his eyes._"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, shifting herself towards the opposite direction. Since when did he have spontaneous musical outbursts? Zach, however, was not about to give Aviva the satisfaction of being rid of him so easily.

"_Forget about his charms_," the robotics inventor presented a picture frame which housed a photo of a smiling Chris. Aviva's face darkened as she pushed the frame face down.

"_Forget about the way he held you in his arms,"_

Using a pair of hover boots, Zach began to float around the room.

"_Walking on air's obnoxious_," Aviva was starting to get annoyed. Once again using her master controller, she activated the Robot Arm that coiled like a hungry python ready to strike. But for every strike, the evil inventor somehow had the agility to dodge each one.

"_The thrills_," _SWING _ "_the chills_" _SWING_

_"Will make you nauseous_,"here, Zach pretended he was going to retch. He then took a moment to turn his back on his rival, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"_And you'll never get enough_

_Just forget about love!"_

_WHAM! _This time however, the robotic arm was able to land a solid hit on the careless villain, throwing him out of the room. Sliding on his back, Zach's green eyes were then greeted by an expectant Martin, donned in his Creature Power suit.

"She's buying it! Now do your thing!"whispered the evil inventor. The older Kratt beamed ecstatically before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

"_Forget about romance,_" Zach continued, this time keeping well away from the door, should the robotic arm come after him again. Aviva rolled her eyes, oblivious to a blue dragonfly who flew to her nightstand, knocking over a purple vase containing a tropical flower given to her by Chris. Seeing the vessel toppling over was enough for the girl to instinctively reach out and catch it.

"_Forget about the way your heart begins to dance,_"

Out of nowhere, a Zachbot swooped in to snatch the flower in its pincer-like hand. An infuriated Aviva chased the robot to the Tortuga balcony where it presently dropped its prize, disappearing out of sight. "_Then you feel the blush_

_When he's spouting out some sentimental mush!"_

The inventor gently picked up the discarded flower, savoring the sweet smell when her intelligent gray eyes wandered over to Central Park, where she spotted a disheartened Chris sitting against a tree. Seeing him that way was beginning to make her own heart ache. His was not the face of a two-timing player, but of one hurt and wrongfully punished for performing a good deed.

Maybe she _was _too quick to condemn him. Maybe for _once, _Zach had a point.

Speaking of which, Zach suddenly reappeared at Aviva's side. "_Love really is revolting!_

_It's worse than when you're all assaulting_

_"Enough of this fluff!"_he exclaimed, grabbing at his scalp. "_Just forget about love!"_

Before long, Aviva found herself breaking into song almost as though her lips moved on their own accord, remembering all the good times she shared with the creature adventurer. "_I had almost forgotten the way it felt_

_When he held out his hand for mine_

_My heart all a-flutter,_"

"Oh, how I shudder..." Zach muttered, rolling his eyes.

"_The first time we kissed_." Aviva went on dreamily.

"_It won't be missed!_"interjected the villain.

_"Forget about 'is touch,"_

"_I can't forget about his touch,_"countered the Tortuga inventor. She knew what she had to do.

"_In the scheme of things,_

_It doesn't matter much._" Zach retorted.

But the inventor was no longer present as she ran back inside the turtle ship.

"_It matters so much_." With aid from the fire pole, Aviva slid down to the Tortuga's main room.

Zach was quick to follow. "_You're better on your own,_

_A meal becomes a banquet_

_When you eat alone!"_

The young lady only hummed in response. To the evil inventor's surprise, Aviva grabbed hold of both of his hands before twirling the both of them around the main room.

_"Love's filled with compromises!"_the two rivals sang simultaneously before Aviva promptly let go, sending Zach spinning for the supply closet.

"_And don't you hate those big surprises?"_

To Aviva's surprise, one of the Buzz Bikes, violet purple in color, was already parked at the entrance. She didn't know how it ended up there, nor did she care as she quickly mounted the vehicle. "_Cozy rendezvous_,"

"Oh, please!" Zach grumbled, just as a swarm of fireflies, led by a blue one, twirled around Aviva's chocolate brown hair, forming a bioluminescent headband.

"_Candlelight for two_,"

"Oh, geez!" Now Zach felt like he was going to throw up.

Aviva then hovered up to Zach's level, playfully tapping his nose. "_Look, you're calling my bluff!_

_"I can't (Just) forget about love!_" Without so much as a backwards glance, Aviva made her way to Chris, following the swarm of fireflies on her personal Buzz Bike.

Meanwhile the Kratt in green still sat under the tree in malaise, his mind full of regrets, negative thoughts and feelings, and what ifs. If only I hadn't saved that cat out of the tree, he thought to himself, none of this would have ever hap–

The younger Kratt was brought out of his thoughts by dozens of lightning bugs swarming around his line of sight before his eyes fell upon Aviva walking straight towards him.

The Kratt in green immediately stood up to face her. "Aviva, I'm so sorry. I—"

"Chris, you don't have to–" the inventor gently cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Shh. _I can't forget about my heart_,"

Chris was clueless to say the least, yet he found himself playing along anyway. "_I can't forget about my heart._"

"_And how it felt_

_To fall for you right from the start_." Aviva leaned in close before playfully tapping Chris' nose, ducking behind a lion statue.

"_I'm still falling..._"sighed the Kratt in green dreamily before he followed.

"_Whatever we may do_," stopping by a nearby fountain, Aviva playfully splashed water at the creature adventurer, _her _creature adventurer.

"_Whatever we may do_," Chris repeated with an almost predatory smirk as he understood; he loved it when she played hard to get.

Thus began a merry chase around Central Park that went across bridges, through gardens, in and around trees and lamp posts with Aviva in the lead, and Chris doing his best to catch up.

"_You are here for me,_

_And I'll be there for you_." The chase went on until Chris suddenly dangled upside down in a weeping willow tree, stopping the inventor in her tracks.

"_I'll be there._" The second his feet were on solid ground, the young Kratt held the young beautiful woman by the waist, lifting her high as he spun them both around. Before long, the pair were once again by the fountain.

Happiness swelling up within her heart once again, Aviva danced and twirled along the fountain's outer rim with perfect balance, never slipping. Below her, an equally joyful Chris matched her movements stride for stride, both of them moving in perfect synchronization.

_"To wish, to want, to wander_

_To find the sun_

_Through rain and thunder_,"

The inventor finished her performance by leaning backward to allow gravity to take over, and sure enough, she fell straight into the strong but gentle arms of her wild knight in green armor.

Not far away, Martin wrapped his arm around Zach's shoulder, too happy to care about the water of the fountain cascading down upon him. They had done it. The evil inventor, on the other hand, was soaked to the bone and hating every single second of it.

"_A cozy rendezvous?_"inquired Chris.

Aviva was ecstatic to say the very least. "_Yes, please!_"

"_Candlelight for two?_"

"Oh, geez!"exclaimed the evil inventor, catching the pair's attention.

"_Enough is enough!_" With that, Zach stormed off, wanting absolutely nothing to do with this lovey dovey nonsense. He needed a vacation away from here.

Zach, now out of the picture, the reconciled couple's eyes once more turned to each other, sitting side by side at a park bench.

"_We can't forget about love!_"

The pair then gazed deeply into each other's eyes, hazel brown meeting stormy gray, their faces slowly drifting closer and closer, eyelids beginning to close, until they paused, now just a lip's distance apart. A momentary pause... until the next moment, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Aviva's arms wrapped around Chris' neck as his strong but gentle arms constricted around her waist, deepening the kiss, slow yet full of meaning and passion, and with the peaceful melodies of the frogs and crickets surrounding them, it is perfect. Nothing else seemed to matter.

Leaving the two lovebirds to their lovey dovey nonsense, Zach was fuming as he activated his jet pack to take him anywhere but here. "I'm outta here!"he interjected over the roaring engines, not even bothering to look in the Rat in blue's direction. And in a cloud of fuel exhaust and dust, he was off. "You owe me big time, Blue Boy!"

Martin, however, was ecstatic as he waved to the evil inventor's retreating form. "Thanks, Zach!"

"What did we miss?" Hearing that question, the older Kratt turned around to see Koki and Jimmy Z standing there, bewildered expressions etched on both their faces.

_****** Surprise! Just in case y'all were wondering, this is a song parody which has absolutely nothing to do with any of my other stories... well, not unless you want it to. I wrote this just for the fun of it, and boy did I have a lot of fun writing this. For all you Disney fans, the song used is Forget About Love from Aladdin. How and why, don't ask. Just the idea of Martin and Zach teaming up was in my opinion hilarious. (Not to mention Iago sounds a lot like Zach...) **_

_**Who knows? I might write more of these in the future..**_


End file.
